Drarry shop
by Bluemoon54
Summary: Vous vous voulez vous lancer dans la slash HPfiction, mais n'avez pas d'idée, ou vous êtes déjà un excellent auteur en panne d'inspiration! Venez donc puiser des idées ici.
1. Chapter 1

Nda: _Parce que il m'arrive d'avoir des idées que je ne peux pas réaliser, j'ai crée cette section. Maintenant vous y prenez ce que vous vous voulez. Je m'en moque que 36 personnes relève un même défi, car il sera fait de toute façon de manière différentes selon les personnes ( se serait même chouette). Maintenant une idée peut vous plaire, mais vous pouvez aussi la transformer. Je vous laisse libre de faire de ses suggestions ce que vous voulez. Je serais déjà contente si une personne décide d'écrire **sérieusement **une fic d'après mes idées. (si vous pouviez juste dans ce cas me citer...héhé)_

_gros bisous._

Les UAmagic

**_La mégère apprivoisé,_**(ou le film 10 bonnes raisons de te larguer)

**genre: **romance/humour

A poudlard, Rachel Potter fait craquer tout les garçons, et est la fille la plus populaire de l'école. Tout le contraire de son frère aîné qui fait fuir tout le monde. Non qu'il ne soit pas séduisant, surtout avec ses airs fragiles, ses long cheveux noirs et ses beaux yeux émeraude orné de long cil. Mais son caractère irascible, et son comportement rebelle en a repoussé plus d'un. Il rembarre méchamment toute personne essayant de le séduire. La pauvre Cho ne s'en est toujours, d'ailleurs, pas remis...

Jusque là, cela ne concernerait pas Rachel, mais voilà, leur père veuf, est très strict et surprotecteur. Et les règles sont simples, si Harry ne sort pas, Rachel non plus, Si Harry ne flirte pas, Rachel non plus, si Harry n'a pas de copains, Rachel non plus...

C'est vraiment injuste!

Rentre en jeu, le rusé Blaise amoureux de Rachel qui imagine un plan avec son amie Pansy, tout simplement diabolique. Payé le Bad Boy du lycée, le voyou, celui dont tout le monde à peur, Draco Malfoy pour qu'il séduise Harry. Mais où trouvé l'argent?

Simple, faire croire au garçon le plus populaire, Tom Jedusort, aussi intéressé par Rachel, que ce plan lui permettra de sortir avec la jeune fille.

Mais parce que tout fini par se compliquer, que les sentiments quand ils arrivent ne se contrôle pas, que certaine trahison son difficile à pardonner, que rien n'est plus dangereux qu'un adolescent bourré d'hormones, rien ne se passe jamais comme prévue.

_**L'oiseau en cage**_

**genre: **Fantasy, romance, angst

A sa majorité, qui est dans le royaume à 17 ans, Draco entre dans la cour privé de l'empereur Tom Jedusor. Un homme froid et cruel à l'image de son père. Le lord Lucius Malfoy qui n'a jamais fait preuve d'affection pour son fils et l'avait envoyé dès 7 ans en apprentissage chez Lord Snape pour s'en débarrasser. Draco reviens au pays, devenue un guerrier redoutable et un mage de guerre à craindre. Peu habitué à la cours hypocrites, colorés et venimeuses il ne peut compter que sur son instinct et intelligence ainsi que quelque rare personne pour rester en vie.

Lors d'une représentation, un danseur talentueux retiens son attention tant par sa beauté, que par son charisme. Il s'agit du favoris de l'harem du roi, Harry Potter, fils d'un ancien chef rebelle. Il est aussi une créature magique par sa mère, qui le rende doté d'une très paire d'aile blanche quand il en a envie.

Les deux doivent alors jongler entre des gens qui ont juré leur perte ( tel que Pansy autre concubine du Harem jalouse d'Harry ou encore Cédric Diggory, le rival de Draco), la jalousie et possessivité du roi...

Pendant ce temps, les rebelles se rassemblent.

_**Orgueil et Préjugé** _(de Jane Austen, mais qui ne connait pas? la version avec Colin First pour l'adaptation scénique et d'ailleurs 100 fois meilleur que celle plus récente)

**genre: **romance, général

Dans la campagne anglaise, vit une famille de classe moyenne, les Potter. La pauvre Lily à cinq enfants à marié ce qui lui donne bien des soucis. Son seul fils, est un Freya (nom de la déesse germanique de la fécondité, et sexuealité), c'est à dire un garçon dont la magie lui permet de concevoir un enfant, faisant de lui dans la loi l'équivalent d'une femme. Ainsi, aucun de ses enfants est considéré comme héritiers et quand James mourra, ils se retrouveront à la rue. Son seul espoir qu'un de ses enfants fassent un bon mariage.

Alors quand monsieur Zabini arrive dans leur région, avec une rente de 5 000 galions par an... Il n'arrive cependant pas seul, son meilleur ami, un gentleman encore plus riche l'accompagne. Draco Malfoy.

Draco Malfoy qui lors d'un bal froissera Harry...

**Nda:** là sincèrement, le mieux est que vous connaissez au moins bien le livre (excellent) pour faire cette fic.


	2. UA non magic

Les UA nonmagic

_**Vidéo amateur**_

**genre: **général

Harry, homosexuelle très séduisant, vivait dans une belle maison avec son amant. Mais voilà, ils se séparent et pour payer le loyer le jeune brun doit chercher un ou deux locataires. Son amie Hermione, une charmante lesbienne, saute sur l'occasion. Cependant, Harry est serveur et Hermione seulement étudiante. A eux deux le loyer est encore trop cher. Ainsi, il mette une petite annonce dans le journal.

Draco Malfoy, jeune étudiant fils de riche se voit jeter dehors par ses parents jugé trop couvé et immature. Evidemment, le blond n'est pas non plus à la rue mais doit se trouver un appartement. Il finit pas se retrouver chez Harry et Hermione.

Draco est un pro de la vidéo, c'est son hobby et il possède un matériel de haute-gamme. Alors poussé par son ami Ron, curieux de voir la vie d'homo, il installe en secret des vidéos dans la maison (la chambre d'Harry et celle d'Hermione, la cuisine, le salon). Les vidéos s'avèrent très croustillante, et Ron pense qu'ils pourraient en tiré une fortune.

Simplement, Draco développe une fascination pour Harry. L'androgyne qui semble séduire tout les hommes. Attiré par lui, il commence à s'imaginer à la place de ses amants. Petit à petit, il tombe éperdument amoureux du jeune homme réservé sur son passé ( pas joyeux) et si plein de bon sens.

Qu'en pensera sa petit amie Pansy?

Que va en dire ses parents?

Et surtout, comment séduire Harry l'inaccessible.

Et que se passera t'il quand Harry et Hermione découvriront pour les caméras?

nda : c tt pr l'instant, je rajouterai des idées et catégories plus tard.


	3. selon les livres

**Stockholm Syndrome** (correspond aux liens que peuvent développer un kidnappeur et sa victime)

**genre: **angst romance

**Livres: **les 6 tomes

Draco a payé cher son hésitation. Il a hésité tout le long de sa sixième année à Poudlard à accomplir sa mission, il a hésité à faire entrer les mangemorts dans l'école, il a hésité à tué Dumbledore, pire il ne l'a pas fait.

Il n'y a pas de place aux doutes dans les rangs de Voldemort et la leçon sera rude. Après un mois de torture auquel il sera interdit de le soigner avec la magie, il résulte de plusieurs cicatrices, un nez un peu tordu ayant été cassé plusieurs fois. Il ne reste plus grand chose du beau garçon aux allures nobles et angélique. Il a développer une dureté face à la douleur, la sienne comme celle d'autrui, qui l'aidera lors de sa formation de mangemort. Et devenu mangemort,très vite il gravit les échelons devenant un impitoyable tueur, un homme au sang froid qui n'hésite plus.

Il ne lèvera pas le petit doigt quand sa propre mère sera tuer devant tous pour sa trahison.

L'histoire se situe quelques années plus tard.

La mission de Draco, pas des moindres, capturer Harry Potter.

Sans douter une seconde, il y parvint. Il séquestre alors le brun dans une de ses nombreuse propriétés, cachettes utilisées par sa famille.

Quel pied que d'avoir son rival à sa merci, soumis à son bon vouloir, à ses désirs, sas fantasmes...

Le beau Harry, seulement marqué au front, si parfait et frêle...

Et Draco commence à apprécier sa compagnie, l'avoir près de lui et coucher avec quand ça lui chante. Jamais il ne se lasse de ce joli corps. Il se sent même responsable de sa personne, et devient de plus en plus protecteur.

Bientôt la crainte que le seigneur des ténèbres lui retire sa source de bonheur se fait de plus en plus vivace.

Le garçon qui a ravivait son coeur qu'il croyait mort...

**L'héritage de la haine**

**Genre: **un peu horreur et angst, général, romance

**Livres: **Les 5 premiers tomes

A 16 ans, Draco reçoit son héritage d'une créature magique. Créature qui apparaît dans leur famille de façon aléatoire, extrement puissante. Lucius et Narcissa sont ravie, quel fierté que se soit leur fils le nouvelle héritier.

Il est un silver veela. La race reine des veelas, la plus puissantes et la plus craintes. Dominateur, féroces ils se choisissent un compagnon qu'ils marquent lors du rapport sexuelle, et peuvent imbiber quelque soit son sexe.

A Poudlard, Draco prend plaisir à se servir de son attraction, et ses nouvelles capacités pour obtenir ce qu'il veut.

Et quand Harry Potter, son rival le provoque et continue à lui manquer de respect quel bon moyen qu'à la fois se venger, et le soumettre que d'en faire son compagnon.

Alors il concocte un plan, pour l'isoler et le coincer afin de le réclamer.

Une fois cela fait, il n'avait pas prévu d'autres détails dans l'équation : l'amour qu'il se met à éprouver pour Harry, sa possessivité et jalousie, son besoin de contact, ses instincts protecteur...

avec tout cela comment devenir un mangemort modèle?


End file.
